


Marking MJ

by Machiavelien



Series: Spideychelle Prompts [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Jealous Peter Parker, Just cute hickies not kinky markings, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Marking, Suck it Brad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: Peter just wants to show MJ how he feels about her.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729360
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Marking MJ

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Art and fic prompt...Peter marking MJ up....;)"
> 
> (I kept this one PG13 as far as what "marking" could mean...)

“The love-bite, it is the beginning. You will be irresistible.”

Bela Lugosi

===

When Peter spots MJ at the party, she’s already surrounded by a group of guys who are all fixated on her while she’s talking. He doesn’t blame them; she looks so beautiful when she’s focused, her hands gesturing as she explains something.

One of the guys is laughing way too much, though. Peter gets that MJ really is that funny, but he doubts that guy is smart enough to get her jokes. Another one in the group keeps leaning in to say something in MJ's ear and accidentally brushing her shoulder, while a third guy keeps offering to refill her drink.

MJ frowns, disagreeing with something someone says, followed by a burst of laughter that Peter can hear across the room. The jealous pang from seeing MJ enjoy herself without him quickly turns into guilt, and Peter tries to burn the feeling away with a gulp of jungle juice from his solo cup, which, unfortunately for him, his super-senses could detect as grain alcohol with Gatorade and margarita mix. Gross.

When his head starts to spin a little, Peter puts his cup down and makes his way over to MJ, too focused on getting it there in a straight line to get unnerved by the unfriendly stares directed at him from her companions.

But none of that matters, because MJ's face lights up when she sees him. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, and her brown eyes glitter playfully instead of reflecting her usual unreadable glare. “Hey dork, glad you made it.”

After introducing Peter to the circle around her, a few classmates from her literature section, MJ continues arguing her point about something with Mr. Laughs-too-much, who’s starting to realize that he’s in over his head.

Meanwhile, the guy who kept whispering and touching MJ introduces himself to Peter and overenthusiastically grabs his hand to shake it. They lock eyes and the guy squeezes Peter’s hand challengingly, the smile plastered to his face never wavering.

“Nice to meet you, too, Brad,” Peter grits back, trying very hard not to crush the guy’s hand in response.

"MJ's pretty cool, huh?"

"Yup," says Peter, folding his arms across his chest.

"Most girls are obsessed with the whole star QB thing," explains Brad, pointing his thumb at himself, "but not MJ, she and I can connect like, intellectually, you know?"

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, Peter clears his throat and taps MJ on the shoulder. He askes if he could talk to her alone, and she agrees, despite her friends' not-so-mock protests at her departure.

The liquid courage in Peter’s stomach becomes pudding again, and his mind goes blank as he leads them to a room where everyone’s leaving their coats. He really should have come up with a plan ahead of time, not react in a jealous panic.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" MJ asks when the door closes, and she leans against it while Peter paces the room. 

"Okay, I've maybe had a few drinks, which was supposed to help my nerves but might just make me sound stupid. Or stupider than usual. But I really, really need to tell you something.”

“Well, I already know you’re Spider-Man, dorkus.”

“Not that, a bigger something.” Peter takes a deep breath and looks at her steadily. “I like you, MJ. Like, like-like you.”

Her face scrunches up in confusion. "You… like liking me?"

"No—I mean I do! But I mean that I like you. Like that."

"Like what?"

He isn't sure if she's too drunk to understand what he's saying, or if she's just messing with him, and he's starting to panic. This was a stupid idea, telling her the truth about how he feels about her at some dumb party. He should have had a plan, a proper ten-step plan with maybe a romantic gift at the end, so there was no uncertainty about what he meant.

Instead, a tipsy MJ stares at him curiously while his mind freezes, until she finally says, "I like you, too, dork."

"Really? I mean, you're not just saying that? Did you have a lot to drink tonight? Not that I'm trying to tell you how much to drink or not, but I don't want you to regret anything you say to me, and—"

Before Peter can spiral any further, MJ leans in and pecks him on the lips.

"—and then you kissed me?"

MJ grins back, the little mischievous toothy one that he likes to think she saves for him, and he lets out a breathy laugh and goes back in for another kiss. This one lasts a little longer, and he can savor the feeling of her soft full lips against his, her breath mingling with his while they're this close.

When they break apart to catch their breaths, MJ gasps, "Finally, Parker!" before diving back in for another kiss, and slips her tongue into his mouth first.

Feeling emboldened, his lips wander to her jaw, then down her neck, where he begins to suck softly, then harder when she moans.

“Do you like this?” Peter asks.

Her throat vibrates under his lips when she murmurs that she does, and he nips at her harder, leaving a pinkish mark on her skin that soons fades, so he sucks on it again harder, which causes her hands to fly up and tangle in his hair.

Soon he’s kissing her all over ravenously, desperately going after any bare skin he can get to.

"I have to… get back to… the party," MJ says breathlessly, reluctantly breaking away from Peter's lips.

"Right, of course," he agrees, catching his breath, eyes darting all over her face.

Her lips are swollen from their kissing, and her neck is covered in marks from him, pink-purple blemishes down the column of her throat. Peter finds particular satisfaction in the one under her collarbone, right where her cleavage starts to swell before disappearing beneath her neckline.

"Everyone's going to know we weren't just talking in here," says MJ, trying unsuccessfully to straighten out her top and tuck back the hair that had come loose.

"Yeah, they're gonna know exactly where my mouth's been on you," Peter says, helping adjust her sleeve over her shoulder again.

"Which are just places they can see when I've got my clothes on," MJ says, smiling slyly over her shoulder. "Too bad."


End file.
